Metal Gear Solid 3:PhilanthropyCELL
by Aiyh-Sa
Summary: When the ultimate metal gear is built, Snake and the gang ask for Fortune and Vamp's help, but can the two sides truat each other? And how long can Vamp protect Fortune before she has to reveal her deep secret?


Disclaimer: Metal Gear Solid 1 and 2 and all its characters, locations and other things trademarked/copyrighted things are the property of Konami. I do not own them or anything from the Metal Gear series, and I'm not trying to get credit for anything except for any stuff that was created by me, eg. fan characters. Man, I wish I owned MGS! :(  
  
Rain drummed on the top of the chopper, and the wind made it seem as if the aircraft would fall from the sky at any moment, as it shook violently around the air. Snake leaned back in his chair, gazing out the window, lost in his own thoughts and memories. The ends of his bandana lay on his shoulder, and he knocked the out of the way as he looked down at the endless sea below him. On the surface of the water, a group of dolphins leapt and played, but Snake took no notice of them. He had to remain focused for the mission, as he couldn't find their ally-to-be if he didn't know where to look. The only question was, had she survived? He tore his eyes from the window, and looked behind him, where Raiden was busy loading his PSG1.  
  
"You think you're ready for this, kid?" Snake asked, grinning in amusement at Raiden's irritated expression.  
  
"Yeah, of course!" Raiden retorted, glaring at Snake. "If I took down a load of metal gears -"  
  
"With my help!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Well anyway, I can handle it!" Snake grinned again and tossed a radar over to Raiden.  
  
"I've got her apparent whereabouts programmed into that," he explained. "Just follow it and you'll find her in no time." He turned to Otacon, who slowed the chopper to a halt. "So, we're here?" he asked, and Otacon simply nodded. With that, Snake and Raiden grabbed parachutes, and leapt from the chopper.  
  
Am I.dead yet?  
  
No.I'm still alive.just.  
  
I guess I won't see my family yet. Not now.  
  
I wonder why I can't move.and why it's so dark.  
  
Fortune slowly opened her eyes, but shut them as the light stung them. She tried again, and this time could see blurred shapes around her. She drew a shaky breath, and tried to make sense of her surroundings. Her whole body ached, and she felt too weak to even move. As her eyes slowly focused, she could make out the door to Strut D by her right shoulder. She looked up, and saw that the light was coming from a lamp attached to the top of the doorframe. It was night, and she could clearly see the stars above her. Rain dripped onto her face, and below her she could feel the cold steel floor. She weakly attempted to sit up, but could only just move her arms. She felt something around her chest, restricting her breathing, and realised that it was a bandage. Someone had obviously removed the bullet, she thought to herself, as she slowly slipped in and out of consciousness. She heard footsteps behind her, and concentrated on the sound to avoid losing consciousness again. She looked upwards, and saw a masked man standing over her. He knelt down, and gently propped her up, so that she was leaning against his muscular body. She tried to struggle, but was still too weak to do much. She felt a hand stroke her hair, calming her.  
  
"It's okay," the man whispered, and Fortune gasped as she recognised the voice. "I'm here for you, Queen." Fortune looked up as the man took of his mask, letting his long black hair come loose. She smiled faintly.  
  
"Vamp.you survived too?" Vamp nodded, and smiled back, picking her up gently.  
  
"Listen," he began, taking her inside. Fortune noticed the tone of concern in his voice. "I know you're not going to like this, but I've allied with some of our old enemies. I hear you helped them in the end, so they should be okay with you. They need our help with destroying Liquid Snake and his new metal gear. This one is even more powerful than we could have ever imagined, and if we don't hurry, it will destroy not only the country, but the entire planet. So what do you say?" Fortune looked up at her old comrade, trying to come to a decision. Vamp was obviously keen to help these people, and she could always trust his judgement, but on the other hand, she could only think of a few people she had helped back when metal gear RAY was active, and she was sure she knew who it was.  
  
"Snake and Raiden, Queen," Vamp said quietly to her, reading her thoughts. Fortune looked out of the door, and back up at Vamp again, and sighed.  
  
"I'll do it," she said, reluctantly. "But only because I know you, and I know that you won't wanna back out of something like this. Wherever you go, I go, remember?" Vamp laughed quietly.  
  
"Of course. Your father's wish, and one that I myself would never ignore. Now, can you walk alright?" Vamp held out a hand, and help Fortune to her feet, but she slipped and fell back down. She looked up at him sheepishly, grinning in embarrassment.  
  
"Uh, maybe I better just stay here until they get the chopper around here, then it'll be easier," she laughed, but Vamp merely frowned in concern. Fortune's smile faded, and she kicked him lightly in the ankle. "Go on," she urged, smiling again. "I'll be alright. I've got the radio, I'll call you if I need you." Vamp sighed, and began to walk off. He turned back to look at her.  
  
"I'll be back as soon as I can," he called out to her, and she nodded. "Don't go anywhere!"  
  
"A little unlikely for that to happen," Fortune muttered to herself, looking down at her battered and bruised legs.  
  
Vamp looked back uneasily at the closed door. Something inside told him that this wasn't right, that leaving Fortune here wouldn't be a good idea. He tried to ignore it and walk away, but the feeling grew stronger. He stopped suddenly, and his eyes flicked to a metal panel by the door. He could hear it beeping quietly.  
  
"Queen, get out!!" Vamp yelled, sprinting back to the strut. He ran up to the door, but it had jammed, the beeping was growing louder and faster by the second, and Vamp didn't want Fortune to be inside when it went off. He could clearly see the C4 from where he was now. He banged on the door, and Fortune looked up, frightened. She watched the door intently, knowing that Vamp would not do this unless something was wrong. She struggled to her feet, and pulled out her canon.  
  
"Stand back!!" She cried, and charged up her weapon. She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. Then she fired.  
  
A mixture of smoke and flames filled the air, combined with the rancid smell of fuel and blood. The whole shell shook with the explosion, and with the deafening boom that accompanied it. Vamp dove for cover, and after a while looked out at the rubble and debris that had scattered everywhere. The building was completely destroyed, and dust had already settled on the broken bars of metal. He slowly climbed out of his shelter, and walked up to the burnt building. He could make out a figure in the midst of the rubble, but was she alive?.  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
